Pariah of the Shadows
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: Knight Tony Stark crosses paths with a demon unlike it's kin [Stony/Steve x Tony] #Pre-slash, #Angels and Demons AU, #Light Angst, #Fantasy AU, #Tony Stark has a Heart, #Protective Tony Stark, #Hurt Steve Rogers, #capimtrb2018


Tony halts along his path at the creature he sees before him on the trail. The bluish grey being would have blended in with the lake from which he was drinking from if not for the blonde head of hair. Pointed ears, horns and tail, there was no mistaking that this creature was a demon.

He carefully leads his steed off the trail to a nearby tree to be secured. Quietly drawing his sword he approaches, mindful of his wings on the surrounding shrubs. Keeping his footfalls light he manages to get nearly arms reach away. He takes a moment to observe his foe.

Up close Tony notes that the demon's skin is noticeably sun-bleached and blistered. He wonders how long this 'Steward of the Damned' has been out of his realm. And by all the injuries he sports, what devils work he has been unleashing upon the land. Nothing that has reached his ears though, at least not yet.

Tony lifts his blade in readyment to strike. The creature stills in his drinking and turns sharply to look at him. Dread is written clear its face.

The creature hisses loudly at him, bearing his plentiful teeth in threat. Tony swings the blade down, missing by a hair's width as the demon jumps out of the way.

His foe quickly gets back onto his feet and makes to escape. The creature is fast, but taking to the sky, Tony is faster.

The chase is short lived. Tony lands his booted feet into the demon's back, sending him crashing into the ground.

Tony keeps a boot on the demon's back to keep him down. He would have no trouble chasing him down if he makes to escape again, but he would rather avoid it all the same.

He held his blade high, reading again to strike. Beneath him the creature tenses, eyes clenched shut tight, his tail flicking back and forth anxiously. Tony hesitates.

The demons he slain before always had gone out kicking and screaming. Claws wildly swung about in attempts to harm him. Teeth bared and hissing, they always fought until the life was drained from their being. This one was quiet and fearful, subdued in a way that he should not be in his very nature.

The demon looks up at him in confusion. There is something different about him, does not know what.

Tony points his blade to the creature's neck. "Why are you here, dark one? Why are you not back in the cold depths where you belong?

A look of doubt and confusion comes upon the demon's face. Tony pushes the blade closer to his neck in warning, "Speak" he demands.

"I'm an outcast" the creature says sadly, "…different, shunned for my views". Tony levels the creature with a disbelieving look, but lets the demon speak on. "I was tired of wars and needless bloodshed. I never liked to bully and torment people, it never held the thrill for me as it did my kin. I was a disgrace to my people, so I was banished to these lands as a sentence of death."

"Why should I trust you?" Tony asks.

"You can't, you shouldn't. By my very nature I must destroy everything good. I am a creature of ash and ruin." The demon exclaims in anguish. He looks down at the ground avoiding meeting his eyes and continues softly, "Someone like me will never know love, but that is less then retribution earned for my sins"

Tony looks upon him and sees the ability of regret for the wrongs he has committed, with those foundations he can better himself. One is not simply the makings of their nests, ones nature does not need bound them.

What must it be like for a demon to have a heart and conscience? He wonders.

He sheds a single tear for the creature before him, and lowers his blade. He opens up his hand and offers it to the man.

"What is your name?" Tony asks as he lifts him of the ground.

"Steven Rogers" is the reply.

If he is repentant for his sins, he can be set on the path of atonement. He will take him before Father Fury.

* * *

THE END

NOTES: For the **Cap-IronMan Tiny Reverse Bang** / Code Name: Rollerskates  
 _Inspired by_ **_One and Five Nines's Artwork "Cap IM TRB 2018"_**

Steve's Skin was bleached and blistered from the sun. I felt that as a demon he would be more adapt to darker places. And he was injured both by his people and by less adept knights and people of the land.

I got the whole banished from his people idea from "Captain America: Man Out Of Time" which shows how progressive he was compared to other people of his time. [COMIC SPOILER?] How he really hated everything when he sent back to his time. He seemed to fit in more morally with today's views. (Nearly looked ready to start a few fights at points)


End file.
